How To Train Your Dragon-Clementine Style!
by AshCash1234
Summary: Clementine and Hiccup shot down a Night Fury, they just know it. When they find it they'll end it and be the heroes of Berk. if they see the injured Night Fury with a Timberjack helping him, they might just change their minds.
1. We Hit It!

My name is Clementine Drage and I am 15 years old. I live in the land of Berk with my dad Finn Drage. In Berk its practically winter all year, my village has been sturdy for Seven generations, but everything is new. We have hunting, fishing, and a beautiful view of sunsets, but there's always one problem. You know normal places have Mosquitos, Roaches, even rats, but we have…..

"Dragons", I looked out the window with my best friend Hiccup seeing nothing but a village filled with Dragons. We snuck out the door and ran down a path bumping into our neighbors.

"What are you two doing out?!"

"Both of you get inside!"

See how nice they are, note the sarcasm. I got a little separated by Hiccup and bumped into a slim muscular Viking, oh well what do you know, its dad.

"Clementine what are you doing, get inside now!" They say dad and his best friend Stoick who is chief of this village teamed up together in popping a dragons head off. Do I believe it? Yes I do.

"Are there any Night Furies", Dad questioned a Viking next to him.

"None so far"

"Good", Dad sighed with a look of relief on his face. I quickly escaped from him and met Hiccup at the blacksmith shed, seeing our god Father Gobber slamming away at a weapon. My dad, Stoick, and Gobber have been like brothers since they first started walking so me and Hiccup consider ourselves brother and sister.

"Ah!" Gobber exclaimed "I thought you two got carried off!"

I laughed while me and Hiccup put on our blacksmith aprons. "Who us? no way were way too tender"

Hiccup tried to flex, "They wouldn't know what to do with us"

"Really? I heard dragons always needed toothpicks", Gobber joked.

*BOOM*

Me and Hiccup ran toward the window seeing a couple of kids our age launching something then they came out of the smoke.

'Astrid… Fishlegs… The Twins and… Snotlout', I leaned on my hand staring at the boy of my dreams and also Hiccup's cousin. But he treated us like the rest of the village. Me and Hiccup leaned over the window wanting to jump over.

"Eh eh eh, you two better stay in here before you get set on fire", Gobber said dragging us back in.

"Ah come on we can do it, we need to make our mark", Hiccup pleaded.

"Oh you've two made your mark loads of times, just in the wrong places, plus I don't need your Father's feeding me to a Gronkle when you both get eaten."

"But-"I paused thinking, "Please just give us 2 minutes to kill a dragon, Gobber our live can get infinity times better, I'll be wanted for once"

"You guys can't lift a hammer", Gobber threw random weapons "You can't swing an axe… You can't even throw one of these!" A Viking in the window got hit by a weapon in the head making me cringe.

'Ouch'

I walked towards one of my inventions and tore the cover off. "Okay fine, but this will throw it for us", I pulled the trigger, gasping as it nearly hit Gobber.

"See now that's what I mean", Gobber took mine and Hiccups shoulder. "Look Clementine and Hiccup if you want to prove yourself stop being all of… this", He waved his arms around us.

"But you just gestured to all of us", Hiccup said crossing his arms.

"Exactly stop being all of you!"

Hiccup took a dagger and swung it around, "Your hiding both of our Viking power and there will be consequences"

"Why don't you start with sharpening that dagger"

"Night fury!" one of the Vikings yelled, "Get Down!"

Then there was a huge explosion that smashed three houses.

'Night Furies don't hide or steal and defiantly never miss, nobody has killed one of them before, but me and Hiccup were going to be the first'

"Clementine! Hiccup! Watch the fort", Gobber stared at us " and Stay. Put. There. You know what I mean." He then ran out to fight with the others.

I and Hiccup grinned at each other and made sure Gobber wasn't going to return before grabbing our invention and running out to a cliff, ignoring the calls of our neighbors. "Come on give us something to shoot at, give us something to shoot at", me and Hiccup kept on chanting. Suddenly we heard another big boom and saw a dark blur seeing the most dangerous dragon attacking us and quickly launched the weapon. We heard a loud shriek and saw them go down to the ground.

"We- we hit it", Hiccup looked at me in shock and suddenly we cheered while hugging each other tightly. "Did anybody see that", I laughed both of us turning around. Then we heard a loud growl making us freeze and turn around slowly, only to be faced by a Monstrous Nightmare. Hiccup spoke,

"Except you", we quickly high tailed it out of there with the dragon at the heels of our boots. Suddenly we were cornered until our Dad's tag teamed on the Nightmare and both punched it in the snout causing it to fly away.

Me and Hiccup looked up at our dad's and in unison said "Sorry Dad". In the back I saw the other teens staring at us. My dad grabbed me by my arms and started dragging me back to the hut.

"Wait dad you should of seen it me and Hiccup shot a Night Fury, really it landed at the same spot can't we go get a search party or…",

"Enough!" I flinched at his tone and looked down at my boots, Dad noticed this and softened up,

"No more Clementine, every time you and your friend walk outside of that forge disaster comes right at your tails"

"But daddy I'm a Viking if I see a dragon isn't it my instinct to kill it?" I asked desperately for him to listen, but instead he just walked away with Stoick leaving me and Hiccup with Gobber.

"Gobber we really hit it we just lost it", Hiccup tried to convince Gobber but failed.

"Sure you did Hiccup, listen you two no more, you both just aren't meant to be a dragon slayer", me and Hiccup just walked to our hut that our Dad's shared passing the other teens.

"Wow that was great", Tuffnut said sarcastically

"I never saw anyone mess up so bad", what I heard Snotlout say broke my heart and I made sure to show it when I looked at him, was that a frown I saw on his face? I'll never know because Gobber knocked him on his head.

'We shot down that dragon, and were going to find them'


	2. Not One But Two Dragons-The Talk

The next day me and Hiccup went to the forest where we saw the Night Fury land and we couldn't find it anywhere, even using the map we had of Raven's point, I was getting frustrated.

"This is ridiculous, some people lose they're Knife or helmet even, but we manage to lose a whole Dragon", I smacked a branch out of our way only for the results of it smacking me and Hiccup in the face.

"OW", we yelled in unison, but looked shockingly as we saw a Trapped Night Fury in one of our nets with a Timber jack that looked to have broken wings trying to bite off the net to help the black dragon and the net that he was tied up in also.

"We really did hit it Clem! and this is a bonus. We can take them both to our dads and be heroes", Hiccup exclaimed. We both walked towards the Dragons slowly and took out our daggers.

"You take the Night Fury and I'll take this one, Dad always hated Timberjacks the most",

"Okay", I responded and moved to the Night fury making it growl and snarl at me making me shake a little, I rose the dagger over the Night Furys head and declared,

"I'm not afraid, I'll kill you dragon and I'll take you to my Father and have him be proud of me, to be the Viking child he wanted!" The dragon stared at me with eyes that reflected me and closed them accepting its fate… But I couldn't do it.

"… I did this", I sighed and drop to one knee and started cutting the ropes that tied the Night Fury up. I almost heard Hiccup sigh in relief as he cut the ropes that tied the Timberjack. I guess he couldn't do it either. As soon as I finished cutting the last string I was tackled by the black Dragon and pinned to a rock.

"Clementine!" I heard Hiccup say my name and I looked over to see him pinned to the ground by the Timberjack. I looked up at the dragon with terror in my eyes. I flinched as it roared in my face, but then it nuzzled my cheek with its snout.

'What the fuck!'

I watched as both dragons attempted to fly away and then disappeared. I ran to Hiccup checking if he had any injuries, but not a single bruise on his skin.

"Clementine you wouldn't believe it, that dragon actually just stared at me and once the Night Fury left it went after him"

"That sure wasn't normal bro, I don't know why but I couldn't kill it, it's just once I looked into his eyes…"

"I saw myself", we both said in unison.

"… We best get back home, before our fathers sent out a search party", I said already walking back to Berk with Hiccup behind me.

* * *

When we walked into the house me and Hiccup after a hug goodnight went to our parts of the hut, which was separated by large animal skin. So when you walk through the front door that's Hiccups and his dad's part of the house then there's the animal skin that separates mine and Daddy's side of the house so we go half and half.

When I opened the curtain, I was greeted with my father staring at the fire place. I tried to sneak upstairs unnoticed, but as soon as I hit that second step…

"Clementine… Come here"

'Jeez how does he do that?'

I walked back down and went to where he was standing with his arms crossed. "Yes Dad", I rocked on my heels nervously.

"Wait Dad… I need to talk to you"

"So do I baby", He told me.

"I don't want to fight Dragons"

"You and Hiccup are training to fight dragons", we both said at the same time.

"What?" We asked in unison, we laughed and looked into each other's matching eyes. I look a lot like Dad, we both had Light Blue wavy hair, sun kissed skin, and Blue-Green-Brownish eyes that would remind you of a sunset, that's what Gobber calls me anyway.

"Uh you first", Dad said politely.

"No no I insist you first", I smiled at him while gesturing him to continue.

"Okay… starting tomorrow you and your god brother are starting Dragon training with the other teenagers tomorrow", My mouth gaped in shock and I started waving my hands.

"Uh Dad, I was thinking maybe I should just stay in the Forge with Gobber"

"Hey don't worry I believe in you"

"No I mean I don't think I want to kill dragons"

"You'll need this", He said clearly ignoring me while dropping an axe in my hands making me almost fall to the floor.  
"Fine let me restate what I said, I can't kill dragons"

"But you will kill Dragons"

"You aren't listening!"

"Look Clementine, When you carry this axe you carry all of Berk, You are a Viking, You walk, talk, and think like us, no more of all… this", I rolled my eyes as he waved his hands over my body like Gobber.

"But you just gestured to all of me"

"Do we have a deal"

"This conversation is very one sided!"

"Pinky promise me!", Dad exclaimed while holding out his long pinky, we haven't done this since I was eight, so how can I refuse?

"*Sigh*Fine", I hooked my pinky with his then crossed my heart with it and kissed my pinky while he did the same.

"Good! , Now me and the others are going to find dragon island, and Gobber will stay with you and your train mates, Be good!" He said walking to his bed.

"Ok… oh and Dad… here", I took a blanket that I made specifically myself which he won't know that had a whole bunch of cool designs and stuff and handed it to him.

"Becareful Daddy"

"I will sweetheart… Good night", He kissed my forehead and I ran upstairs to my room area similar to Hiccups and jumped on my bed while screaming into my pillow.

'I am so fucking dead!'


	3. Not All Dragons Go For The Kill

The next day me and Hiccup met at the forge to go to dragon training, we were both acting blah.  
"… Hey, your dad talk to you too?", I half asked half stated.

"Yeah", Hiccup sighed and started walking towards the training place with me walking right behind him, the walk was filled with silence and soon we were in front of the huge gate that protected Berk from the Dragons. We walked through the doors right behind the other teens.

"I hope I get some serious burns in training", Tuffnut told his twin.

"I think I want some mauling, like on my shoulder or lower back", Ruffnut responded.

"Yeah it's only fun when you get a scar out of it", Astrid agreed.

'Okayyyyy'

"Yeah pain how fun, you gotta love it", Hiccup said to which I responded sarcastically,

"Whoopee"

"Oh great who invited them in", Tuffnut said frowning at me and Hiccup.

"Our Father's did, so if you have a problem with it as soon as they come back you can file a complaint", I snapped at him glaring holes into the back of his head when he turned our back to us. I felt eyes on me and I turned my head to see those beautiful blue eyes that I loved so much, I quickly put my head down blushing.

"Listen you all need to calm down!" Gobber then leaned down towards me and Hiccup, "Hey you two, your smaller and weaker so your less of a target to the dragons"

Hiccup rolled his eyes and looked at me as we started walking, "Gee thanks"

Gobber cleared his throat for his upcoming speech. "Here you will learn to kill many dragons, at the end of your training the village elder will choose who will kill their very first dragon in front of all of Berk."

"Hey didn't Clementine and Hiccup kill a Night Fury, so doesn't that disqualify them", Tuffnut said, I cringed as I heard laughter and specifically heard Snotlout's.

"Alright that's enough lay off" Gobber said then started naming off dragons we will be fighting and of course being interrupted by Fishlegs after every name of the dragon.

"Over training you will be battling the Deadly Nadder-

"Speed 8, Armor 16"

"The Hideous Zippleback"

"Plus 11 strength, times two"

"The monstrous Nightmare"

"Fire power 15"

"The Terrible Terror"

"Attack 8, Venom 12"

"Will you stop that!" Gobber yelled at Fishlegs and finished off with, "and The Gronckle"

"Jaw strength 8", Fishlegs whispered to me and Hiccup making Hiccup look at him like he was crazy while I smiled in thanks at him.

Suddenly Gobber started opening the gate that had a dragon inside,"Wait wait aren't you going to teach us!" Snotlout nervously said.

"I believe on learning in the job", Gobber spoke almost evilly and pulled the lever, then a Gronckle burst through the opening and headed towards us. "When facing a dragon what's the first thing you need?"

"A doctor?", 'Really Hiccup'

"Plus five speed", 'Of course Fishlegs'

"A shield", 'DING DING DING we have a winner go Astrid!' Of course fighting over a shield the twins got out first.

"Good! You know what else shields are used for, noises and lots of them, now get to it!" Gobber informed us and we banged our weapons to the metal of our shields.

"Every dragon has a number of shots, how many does a Gronckle have?"

"Five", Snotlout decided to guess.

"No six!" Fishlegs shouted proudly only to have his shield blasted when he cheered.  
"Fishlegs out", that made Fishlegs scream and run off the arena.

"Get out there Hiccup!" Gobber shouted at him. I ran towards where Hiccup was hiding and started tugging him with me to the dragon.

"Come on bro we can't seem too suspicious to Gobber you know he always eventually finds out these things, you got me?" I whispered to him.

"Right I got you sis"

"You know I'm moving into my parent's basement, you can come over and work out, do you work out? You look like you work out", Snotlout flirted with Astrid making me groan in annoyance, oh look at that now he's out, that's what he gets. J

Now it was just Me, Hiccup, and Astrid, soon we were all next to each other a small distance from the Gronckle.

"Well I guess it's just us", Hiccup said nervously laughing to Astrid.

"Nope just you", Astrid said like a bitch and rolled away. The Gronckle came flying at Hiccup, but to protect him I got in front of him and got shoved on my bum while knocking down Hiccup in the process.

"You have one more, Go!"Gobber shouted to us.

Me and Hiccup got up only for our Shields to be blasted away by the Gronckles last fire ball, immediately after that we were cornered and almost eaten by the damn dragon.

"Sunset, Hiccup!" Gobber yelled and ran towards the Gronckle pulling it from its mouth with his hook hand to its gate.

"Alright get back into your cage you overgrown sausage! Gobber then put the dragon inside the cage. "Don't worry you'll get your chance"

"Now remember everyone, a dragon will always…always go for the kill", Gobber said looking at me and Hiccup specifically.

'But… But they didn't.'


	4. Missing Tail Fin-Book of Dragons

"Now remember, a dragon will always go for the kill", Gobber's words came back to me.

"But you or the Timberjack didn't, why though?" I spoke to the dragon that didn't hear me from above the cove. Hiccup went to find the Timberjack that was with the Night Fury. I stared as the Night Fury tried jumping and crawling out of the Cove.

"I don't understand, why don't you just… fly away?" I whispered to myself. I took my sketch book out of my vest and started drawing him.

'Okay the head, body, feet, tail, annnnd tail fins', I drew the tail fins together, but did a double take at the black dragon and realized one of his tail fins were missing.

'That's why he's not flying, did- did I do that', guiltily I erased the left tail fin. I looked back down at the Night Fury and saw him stare at fish in the lake and shove his head in trying to catch one, but was unsuccessful.

'Huh… this just gave me a great idea'

* * *

I met up with Hiccup at Berk and we walked back to the house while talking about the dragons.

"… One of his tail fins is missing and I guess that means he won't be able to fly", I said to Hiccup while passing the plaza.

"The Timberjack has a tear on one of his wings", Hiccup responded. It doesn't mean he won't be able to fly forever, just that it probably hurts too much to try"

"Yeah maybe you're right… Hiccup I want to help them!" I said suddenly startling both of us. Good thing everyone was getting ready for bed.

"What? Sis you can be serious, it's bad enough we couldn't even kill them and now you want to help them that's not a really good idea", Hiccup said almost yelling.

"I know but Hiccup please, because of us those dragons aren't going to be able to fly anymore and if they can't survive they'll die then there wouldn't be a point in not killing them ourselves… Pwease", I added my famous puppy eyes to give my statement more effect.

"Uh fine, but if those dragons eat us I'm blaming you!"

"Yes, deal!" we started walking again until I saw familiar eyes spying on me and Hiccup about 3 houses down.

"Hey bro I'll meet you at dinner, I have some business to attend to", I gave him a quick hug and ran without answering his question on "what business". I turned the corner of the house I saw Snotlout at and bumped right into him causing me to land on my ass.

"Oof"

"Shit Clementine are you okay?" Snotlout asked while quickly helping me up which was very shocking might I add, you never see Snotlout helping anybody.

"Hey I saw you staring at me and Hiccup, What are you a stalker or something!" I said standing to his height.

"What! No!, it's just… You're avoiding me since the last raid and you're always with Hiccup, why?" He stated and asked.

"Since the raid?, Snotlout you and the others except Hiccup has been avoiding me since we were 6, Hiccup has been like my brother since the day I was born and he's been there before anybody gave a second thought about me and what makes it worse is that people think I'm an outcast because my last name means Dragon, but what about my dad?, I'm just like him and they respect and love him as much as Uncle Stoick it's not fair Snotlout that your allowed to avoid me but it's a problem when I avoid you", I ranted tears coming to my eyes. I ran away from him to where everyone was going to meet for dinner.

* * *

When I got there I got rid of the evidence of me crying and sat around the fire with the others next to Hiccup ignoring his questioning gaze, about 5 minutes later Snotlout slowly walked up and sat between Astrid and Fishlegs. That's when Gobber started talking,

"Now what did Astrid do wrong today?", before anyone got to say anything, Astrid answered her own problem.

"I miscalculated my summersault dive, it was sloppy and threw off my reverse dive"

"Yeah we noticed", Ruffnut said sarcastically.

"Hey don't listen to them, no matter what you were perfect out there", Snotlout said sucking up to her.

"No Astrid has to be hard on herself", Gobber stated. "Now what did Hiccup and Clementine do wrong"

'Oh boy'

"Uhhh they showed up"  
"They didn't get eaten"

"They were at the wrong places at the wrong time they never know where they're supposed to be"

'Thanks for summing that up Astrid'

"Correct, to be able to kill a dragon you need to know one", Gobber then slammed a book on the table all about dragons. "You need to live and breathe this stuff. Read the Manuel and good luck"

"Wait you mean read"

"While were still alive", the twins looked almost scared of the book.

"Oh I've read it 7 times, there's this dragon that sprays scalding water at its prey and one that buries itself-", Fishlegs was then rudely interrupted by Snotlout.  
"You know what, while you guys go read, I'm gonna go out and kill stuff", He stood up and stretched then looked at me with eyes that made me feel crazy to think they looked sad. Then he walked away with the others behind him, so now it was just me, Hiccup, and Astrid.

"So uh I guess we'll share", Hiccup said awkwardly.

"You read it, I already read it", Astrid then walked out after pushing the book towards us.

"I really don't know what you see in her Hiccup", I said while turning the book over.

"Psh and I don't know what you see in Snotlout", He scoffed causing me to blush.

"Shut up!" I opened the book after punching his arm and read the first lines.

"Okay dragon classification- Strike class, Boulder class, Sharp class, Fear class, and Mystery class.", I turned the page and Hiccup continued.

"Timberjack- This huge dragon has razor sharp wings that can slice through fully grown trees, extremely dangerous, kill on sight… gee that gives me a better reason in wanting to help it", He said sarcastically. I sighed and read about the next dragon,

"The Scauldron- This dragon sprays scalding water at its prey, extremely dangerous kill in sight", then we skimmed through the book.

"Kill on sight, kill on sight, very dangerous, kill on sight, very dangerous," Hiccup read.

"Geez is there anything that's not kill on sight in this damn book", I said annoyed. Once I turned to the last page, I gasped as the top of it said "Night Fury".

"The Night Fury- Size; unknown, Speed; unknown. The unholy offspring of lightning and death itself. If faced with one, hide and pray it doesn't find you… ", After I read all they had about the dragon, me and Hiccup looked at each other nervously. I took out my drawing of the Night Fury I made and put it into the book.

"I'm gonna keep the book, I need to know more", Hiccup looked at me like I was crazy, but eventually nodded.

'I need to talk to Gobber'


	5. An Apology and a Dragon Named Toothless

The next morning in Dragon training I was bugging Gobber about the book of dragons while the others attempted to fight the Deadly Nadder.

"Hey so uh, I was wondering if there was a sequel to the Manuel or a pamphlet even…" I was interrupted by spikes lodging itself into my shield.

"Come on you two you're not even trying!" Gobber yelled to me and Hiccup. "Today's lesson is all about attack, a Deadly Nadder is quick and light on its feet, now you have to be quicker and lighter."

"I'm really starting to judge your teaching skills!" Fishlegs shouted to Gobber while running randomly from the Nadder.

"Every dragon has a blind spot, find it and hide in it!"

The twins ended up finding it, but of course started arguing. The Nadder got as annoyed as we were and launched spikes at the twins, causing them to fly back.

"So nobody saw or fought a Night Fury not even when it was sleeping?" I asked Gobber again.

"If anybody was to see a Night Fury let alone fight them, they'd never live to tell the tale Sunset, now get out there and focus!", Gobber said loudly obviously annoyed by my constant questions. I walked through the maze Gobber set up, but yelped when I was pulled and made contact with a strong chest, I looked up in shock realizing it was Snotlout.

"Snotlout what are you doing? the Nadder can be around the corner for Thor's sake!", I whispered loudly not wanting the dragon to notice us.

"Look I want to apologize to you okay, I never noticed how much me and the rest of the village really hurt you", He whispered.

"And Hiccup"

"Yea whatever Hiccup to, but I'm sorry okay I didn't mean to hurt you and I won't stoop so low into breaking you're heart again", We both looked surprised in what he said, I never thought he would apologize to anyone let alone me. He looked shocked at his own words. I blushed while looking down.

"… Apology accepted", I smiled at him and he grinned back while letting me go, together we walked down the maze.

"You think you can maybe apologize to Hiccup too?"

"Not a chance"

"Fair enough", we turned a corner to be greeted by Hiccup and Astrid bending down across from where the Nadder was. We lowered ourselves next to them and I watched as the dragon came towards all of us. Astrid was going to throw her axe, but Snotlout got up,

"I got this", He then threw the shield he had and all in all missed the dragon by a long shot. We all looked at him with annoyed looks.

"What? the sun was in my eyes, what do you want me to do block the sun?, I mean I probably can but we don't have the time right now", Snotlout said making me roll my eyes. That's when the Nadder knocked down the wall of the maze making it land on me, Hiccup and Astrid… turns out that somehow caused Astrid to land on Hiccup.

"Hiccup!" Astrid screamed angrily.

"Oohh love on the battlefield", Tuffnut teased.

"Ehh she can do better", Ruffnut said making me shoot her a look.

Astrid finally got her axe out of Hiccup's shield and started bitching to all of us about how serious this was and that we were all acting like idiots. Well turns out... I didn't take kindly to that,

"You know what Astrid, the day I give a shit about your damn opinion on us is the day Bucket takes off the bucket on his head, so do us all a favor and stop acting like this training revolves around you", I got in her face then helped Hiccup up, everyone including Gobber "ohhhed".

"Oh so feisty, I like that", Snotlout said leaning towards my face making me blush, I took Hiccups hand and started running with him towards the house.

"I can't believe you actually stood up to her like that", Hiccup said in shock as I handed him a fish I pulled from the basket.

"It's true though, I mean I'll eventually apologize, but I don't regret saying it", As soon as I had my own fish I started walking towards the wilderness with my bro besides me.

"So what are we doing with the fish again?" Hiccup asked.

"If were gonna help these dragons then we need them to trust us, so were going to give the fish to them to show were not trying to hurt them"

"Are you sure you want to go through with this Clementine?"

"Positive"

"Okay… whatever you say sis."

* * *

Soon me and Hiccup split ways to go to the where the dragons were at. I walked into the cove trying to keep the slippery fish in my hands, I then realized the dragon was nowhere to be seen.

'Huh where did he go?'

Once I turned around, big slit eyes stared back into mine, I gave a huge step back and gasped.

"Oh uh, hello there", he stared at me then averted his eyes to the fish in my hands. "Oh here you go", I held out the fish with both hands. He stared at the fish while walking closer, but growled at me causing me to flinch. I then realized I still had my knife and took it out making him growl louder, I dropped the knife on the floor but that wasn't enough for him. Then he nodded his head towards the lake, I sighed but complied and used my foot to throw the knife into the lake.

Surprisingly he sat down and looked at me with adorable puppy eyes with a softer expression, his slits turning to orbs. I held out the fish again and he walked closer to me and leaned his head towards my hands opening his mouth revealing… No teeth?

"Huh toothless, I could of sworn you had…" I was interrupted by the Night Furys teeth popping out of his gums and he snatched the fish out of my hands eating it whole.

"… teeth", I finished looking at him shocked, he looked at me and started sniffing very closely, I backed up a little and fell on my butt causing me to lean on a rock.

"Uh I don't have anymore, sorry"

Suddenly the dragon started making gurgle noises and soon I had a lap full of a slimy saliva fish body with no head. The dragon then sat back on his haunches and stared at me. I looked awkwardly at places before I looked at him again, he licked his mouth and I looked at him with disbelief knowing he wanted me to eat it. I sighed in defeat and hesitantly moved the fish to my mouth and bit into it. I looked back at him making noises to seem like I enjoyed it, but the gods sure as hell knew I didn't and I refuse to swallow it.

I nodded my head towards the Night Fury while holding out the fish to him. Then that was when he made a swallowing motion causing me to groan, but swallow all the while trying not to throw up. He looked pleased that I ate it.

"Thank you for the food sweetie, but I already ate why don't you eat the rest", I told him praying that he would and thank Thor he did. I smiled at him and looked curiously when he opened his mouth showing his gums and tilted the edges shakily.

'Is he… smiling at me?'

I got up slowly not to startle him and put my hand in front of me wanting to touch his snout. I quickly pulled it back though when he growled and his slits came back again, I watched sadly as he attempted to fly across to the other side of the cove and hit many sides of rocks on the way.

'Maybe I should name him, its rude to always call him Night Fury or dragon so let's see, he's black, has cat eyes, he's very deadly yet sweet and he has retractable teeth… Toothless yea I like that name. Toothless.'


	6. Best Day Ever-New Tail Fin

(Meanwhile with Finn)

Finn's P.O.V

I clutched the blanket my daughter Clementine gave me tighter around my shoulders. I wonder where she got it, it's very comfortable and warm and it smells just like her to, Vanilla with a smooth tint of mint. Me and Stoick were desperate to find the damn nest no matter how many times we weren't even close to it, I just wanted to keep my baby safe and secure with a no dragon village. I watched as Stoick ordered our men around the ship, I'm second in command but I wasn't in the mood I just wanted to go back home to my precious Clemmy.

"Keep going, it's near, I can smell it!" Stoick then walked to me and sat down. I looked at my best friend, he's bulky and huge as hell, then again what Viking isn't? Me that's who, I'm tall at 6'2 and I have muscles, but not as huge as a normal Viking's.

"You think our kids made any progress at Berk?" I asked him, why do I feel like I already know the answer?

"I highly doubt it, but who knows, maybe Gobber put them in their place, your daughter will do anything to please you Finn so who knows", He patted my shoulder and went back to ordering.

'Maybe…'

* * *

(Back to Clementine)

A couple minutes after Toothless went to the other side of the cove, I walked towards where he layed and sat down criss cross near him. I watched as he looked towards a bird nest and use his head to follow the bird that flew away.

'He probably misses flying'

Toothless then looked down and noticed me staring at him, I smiled and waved while he looked at me annoyed. He moved his tail in front of his face, revealing his missing tail fin, I looked at it and started scooting towards it and reached out my hand trying to touch his tail. Suddenly his tail flew back up making me shoot up and walk away casually while whistling.

I sighed and sat down on a rock after picking up a stick. I then proceeded in drawing Toothless. I guess he heard the sound of the stick sliding across the dirt because I felt him behind me, staring as I finished my drawing of him. I looked behind me seeing him walk to a tree on two feet and my eyes widened as he tore off a branch from the tree and came back to where I was.

I looked in amazement as he swirled and turned with the branch in his mouth, it caused the branch to draw into the dirt making curves and squiggly lines. Toothless looked at me in excitement to make sure I was looking and continued. Seconds later he finished and I stood up from my seat.

'Wow'

Around me was a maze of swirls and curves of dirt. I then stepped on one of the lines causing Toothless to growl at me, I quickly took my foot off making him purr, I repeated a couple times making sure he growled at me because he doesn't want his creation ruined and smiled at him in understandment.

I stepped over the lines making it to into some dance as I twirled and skipped over the lines. That's when I bumped into something hard, I looked up and realized it was Toothless, I gave a small step back and held out my hand to him again with my eyes closed. I felt my hand contact with something smooth and scaly, I opened my eyes in disbelief when Toothless met me halfway.

"Toothless", I whispered to him while running my hand on his snout. Obviously feeling my shock, Toothless backed away and sprinted into the trees of the cove. My hand stood in midair and I slowly put it down.

'I just connected with a Night Fury'

"Hiccup Hiccup!", I shouted while running to where we meet up. "I connected with him, I connected with Toothless!"

"Toothless! You gave him a name", He stated.

"Well yeah I actually touched him and I feel like we bonded, how about you?" I asked while walking.

"Well I gave the fish to the Timberkjack and he looked a little scared, when he ate it he nudged me to the floor", Hiccup said. "I touched him Clementine, he wasn't scaly or anything, but smooth like wood"

"Hiccup that's awesome, we need to give him a name… How about Woody?"  
"Woody?"

"Yep, you did say when you touched him he felt like smooth wood, so name him that"

"Woody it is then", the rest of the way I talked about what Toothless did and how he allowed me to touch him. Finally we got home and said goodnight. I sighed as I opened my window letting air into the house. I looked up and was greeted by blue eyes coming from the window next to the house across from mine. Snotlout raised his hand in greeting while smiling. I smiled shyly back at him and waved goodnight and walked to my bed blushing.

'Best day ever'

* * *

The next night Gobber decided to give us all a small break and was sharing stories on how he lost his limbs.

"And that's when he took my arm!" Gobber exclaimed while eating chicken. "And I can tell by his face, I was delicious, he must have spread the word because it wasn't an only month later when another one got my leg!"

The other "ahhed" at him in amazement while I smiled drinking from my cup, my godfather has the best stories ever.

"I am so mad right now, I will revenge your beautiful arm and leg by chopping off every arm and leg of every dragon I see… With my face!" Snotlout said causing me to giggle, we quickly made eye contact before Gobber spoke,

"Nah it's the tail or wings you need to get, so that it can't fly away, Everyone rest up soon one of you will kill the Monstrous Nightmare"

"It's gonna be me it's my destiny see", Tuffnut said.

"Your mom let you get a tattoo?" Fishlegs asked in amazement.

"It's not a tattoo, it's a birthmark!"

"Okay I've been stuck with you since birth and you never had that", said Ruffnut.

"Yes I did you just never looked at the left side!"

While those three talked me and Hiccup sneaked out of the watch tower towards the forge, not realizing two pairs of eyes that belonged to Snotlout and Astrid were watching us as we left. As soon as we walked into the forge Hiccup and I went into blacksmith mode. I started looking for a nice set of light small pipes for the base of Toothless tail, Hiccup was looking for flat metals so he can shape them into parts of a wing to replace Woody's tear.

It took hours for me to create Toothless' new tail, and a lot of hard work too. These are the times that I'm happy me and Hiccup's job was to be a blacksmith apprentice. Hiccup already finished so I told him to go home and to be ready for tomorrow. Once I finished I carefully folded up the fin and tucked it under my arm.

As soon as I got outside I looked back and forth to make sure nobody was around and turned around to close the forge door, but as soon as I turned back to run home I collided into someone. I looked up and froze to see Snotlout looking down at me.

'Fuck me'

"Hey Snotlout what are you doing here so late?" I said grinning nervously.

"I couldn't sleep, what are YOU doing here so late?" He questioned back.

"Oh uh just doing some late night work, I've been working on something", I stammered

"Oh yeah, what are you working on?"

"Oh you know just some stuff Gobber has me doing", I looked at his face knowing he didn't buy it and this caused me to hold the tail fin tighter.

"Well I have to go, how about I see you tomorrow okay"

"Fine, but don't think this is over"

"Okay sure! Buy Snotlout", I ducked under his arm and jogged back to the house.

"Wait Clementine!" I stopped hearing Snotlout call me and suddenly I was pulled into a big hug and lips contacted with my cheek. I was beat red when he let me go and I couldn't say a word.

"I'll see ya later", Then Snotlout ran to the direction of his house. For a few minutes I just stood there, then turned like a robot and slowly walked home.

'Whoa, defiantly the best day ever!'


	7. Going For A Bumpy Ride-Eels are so evil

The next day I carried a basket filled with fish to the cove and I called Toothless with the new tail fin under my arm. When I turned around I was greeted with a curious black dragon staring at the basket.

"Oh hey sweetie", I smiled at him and set down the basket. "I brought you some fish". I then pushed the basket causing the fish to spill out with a gross sound.

"Okay that's disgusting, we got Salmon, Cod, and a whole smoked eel", as soon as I said eel, Toothless' head flew out from where the fish were piled and started growling at the eel. I picked up the eel confused and looked at Toothless, he hissed and flinched back startling me.

"Okay okay its gone!" I threw the eel to the side and wiped the slime off on my vest. "I never really liked eel myself"

Toothless looked pleased and then started digging into the fish, I sneakily walked behind him to where his tail lied.

"So you enjoy, and I'll be here doing some… Stuff",

I walked to his tail and put the artificial fin to his missing one. Yet of course every time I try to get near he would move his tail over, I tried but he did it again and again… and again. I huffed in frustration and straddled the base of his tail so it can hold still. I started buckling the new fin to the missing part of his tail while he finished the last of the fish.

* * *

Meanwhile when Toothless finished his lunch he moved his tail around feeling something very different with it, it almost felt like… His fin was back. In shock Toothless realized he can fly again and started slowly spreading his wings which was unnoticed by his Clementine friend.

* * *

I did the last touches in buckling Toothless' tail fin. I looked at it to see what I should add to it and customize.

"Huh it's pretty good, I mean it works", I muttered to myself not paying attention to what was going on behind me. Suddenly Toothless flew from the ground with me spreading out the fold of his tail causing me to yelp in fear, but then I realized something…

"Hey hey it works, it actually works!" I cheered in victory and turned his tail making him fly back to the cove. Toothless looked back at me and flicked his tail flinging me into the lake. The good thing is I wasn't hurt since the water broke my fall, the bad thing is that I landed in the deepest parts and I can't swim…

'Shit I can't swim!'

I started swinging my arms under water and struggling to get to the surface so I can inhale that beautiful thing called air. I opened my eyes seeing Toothless swimming swiftly at me and bursted to the surface with me in his arms.

I coughed and threw up water while rubbing my nose to get the water out of it. I breathed heavily against Toothless' chest and rubbed my now red eyes, Toothless made worried noises and started licking my face.

"I'm okay bud thanks for saving me, you're the best", Toothless purred in response and floated on his back with me curled on his belly.

"I Clementine Drage, one of the two worst Vikings on Berk has flew on a Night Fury, I mean it was only on your tail, but it counts right", I spoke to him and rolled on my belly with my chin on my crossed arms. He tilted his head at me and gave me a look.

"Okay okay no more messing with your tail… for today anyway", Toothless kicked his legs back to land and I fell to the ground in relief kissing the dirt. Once I looked up Toothless looked at me like I was insane making me laugh.

I looked at the sky and realized it was still too early for Dragon training, I wonder what Hiccup is doing with Woody, hmm what to do, what to do. "I think I'm going to get a little more shut eye before I go, I was up pretty late making that tail last night".

Then Toothless' tail wrapped around me and dragged me to where he laid and tucked me into his chest. He's such a sweetie. Toothless' heart beat lulled me to sleep.

I woke up and rubbed my eyes while yawning and sat up looking tiredly at the sky, that's when I realized what time it was.

"Shiz I'm late!" I guess I startled Toothless since he shot up growling. I quickly grabbed the artificial wing while hiding the eel in my vest and started running, I gasped when suddenly I was lifted by the back of my shirt by a confused Toothless.

"Oh yea sorry bud, but I'm late for dragon training and if I don't get there Hiccup will kill me", I gave him a quick kiss on the snout and ran once again without being stopped by Toothless this time.

* * *

Once I got there I was only 4 minutes late, luckily I'm a fast runner. We all stood in line with buckets filled with water in it. We looked at them confused and then Gobber started explaining what we had to face today.

"Today you are battling the Hideous Zippleback, water can stop the Zippleback if poured on its head. One head shoots out gas and the other lights it, your job is to figure out which is which." , Gobber gave us that smile again and opened the gate, instead of a dragon barging out from the opening a whole bunch of smoke did blocking our sights. Me, Hiccup, and Fishlegs teamed up after grabbing the buckets and slowly walked around formed in a circle.

"The Hideous Zippleback specializes in sneak attacks its teeth inject venom for pre-digesting", Fishlegs rambled… again

"Would you stop that?!" Hiccup whispered obviously annoyed.

"If that damn dragon shows any of its heads I'm gonna- There!" Snotlout and Tuffnut then threw the water at the horn they saw through the mist.

"Uhh, it's us you idiots!" Ruffnut exclaimed frustrated as her and Astrid appeared through the fog soaking wet.

"Wow you're butts getting bigger we thought you were the dragon", Tuffnut said to his sister.

"Not that there's anything wrong with that type of figure", that earned Snotlout a punch in the face from Astrid and Tuffnut a bucket to the nose from his sister.

Once Tuffnut landed on the ground he was swept away into the mist screaming. Ruffnut tried to go after him but was stopped by Astrid suddenly a tail swept Ruffnut and Astrid making her spill the water in her bucket, seconds later Tuffnut scrambled out of the mist.

"Oh I am hurt I am very much hurt!"

Now it was up to us to wet the dragons head, but which one is it? All in a sudden one of the dragons head came from the frog causing Fishlegs to panic and throw the water at its head, He got the water on… but it was the wrong head. The Hideous Zippleback's head shot fire at Fishlegs making him scream and run. As he ran he bumped into Hiccup causing him to drop his bucket of water.

'Oh boy, now I have to do this by myself'

"Oh gods, Clementine be careful!" I looked to the side seeing Snotlout staring at me with worry in his eyes. I smiled at him receiving a worried one back and turned around only for the other dragons head go face to face with me. I scooted back a couple feet and threw the water at the right dragon head… only to epically fail when the water completely missed the head.

"Oh you have to be kidding me!" The dragon knocked the bucket out of my hands and growled at me.

"Sunset!" Gobber screamed for me while jumping over the platform, but he stopped as soon as he saw the dragon cowering away from me. I got close enough to the dragon so that it can smell the eel hidden in my vest. It shrieked in fear as I pretended to scare it back into the gate.

"That's right back you, don't make me tell you twice." I said while cheering in my head. I can't believe it works.

"Now think about what you've done", I smirked and threw the eel in the gate with the dragon and closed the doors. I turned back dusting my hands only to be greeted with awe struck expressions.

"Wow", Snotlout said amazed causing me to blush.

"It was actually scared of you", Ruffnut said with her mouth agape.

"Yea well are we done? We have some work to do, come on Hiccup!" I smiled at everyone and ran with Hiccup to the forge.

'Yes it worked!'

* * *

HEY GUYS I know that in this chapter Toothless and Clementine are lovey dovy, but its like a dog and owner relationship. you cant tell me that people with dogs dont love they're furry friends like this. Also dont worry, soon theres gonna be lot of Snotlout and Clementine love.

Thanks for reading!


	8. Jealous Dragon and Rule 1

"Wait your telling me, that you actually flew on him?!"

"Yes I just said that pay attention, and it was the coolest thing ever and the artificial fin actually works!" I exclaimed while making a buckle for the saddle I was making. "How about you, how was Woody?"

"Well he's fine I think he did growl at me when I tried to touch his wing but eventually he let me do my thing… He's really something else" Hiccup said taking the leather I offered him for the saddle I was making.

"So tell me again why are we making saddles? Cause you want to ride on Toothless back", He stated.

"Yep and you're going to lure Woody with a fish to mine and Toothless' cove so we can train them together." I said casually.

"W-w-wait what!" He looked at me with wide eyes and mouth agape. "Don't I get a say in this?"

"Nope"

"Really!?"

"Well you like him right and besides don't you think it's weird that Woody even let you near his teared up wing without a little trust?" I asked him. "Maybe he likes you and trusts you more than you think."

"Oh so what are you the now, the dragon whisperer?"

"Hiccup don't make me kick your ass and besides Toothless needs me to fly, his artificial wing folds after a certain time and I don't want him getting hurt, petty please bro?", I gave him my best puppy eyes making him sigh in defeat.

'Yes!'

"Okay fine, but if I fall to my death and die in midair, I'm letting you know now I will haunt you for the rest of your life"

"Deal!"

* * *

Finally after hours of work we finished and headed back into the woods. Me and Hiccup brought fish with us and went our separate ways so Hiccup can get Woody. When I got there I was greeted by a very happy dragon.

"Hey bud!" I patted his head and threw the fish into his mouth receiving happy noises. That's when he noticed the saddle, he started sniffing it while circling me.

"Yeah sweetie this is going to help with your flying if you would just... hold still", while saying this I was trying to put the saddle on Toothless' back, but alas he would not keep his scaly ass still. I was literally chasing him all around the field.

"Toothless you get your butt over here right now young man!" I said breathing heavily. All I got in response was a splash of water in the face and dragon laughs, or what sounded like it anyway.  
"Oh that's it!" I attempted to tackle him and finally got him to hold still enough for me to put the saddle on.

"Okay, now all we got to do is wait for Hiccup and Woody." I breathed while sitting on a rock and grabbing a stick. Toothless tilted his head confused on the new names.

"Oh you remember Woody for sure, he was the Timberjack who got trapped next to you and Hiccup was the guy with me when we set you guys free, he's been taking care of Woody while I take care of you.", I explained to him, he nodded at the memory and looked at the drawing of Dad I was making in the dirt.

"That's my Dad, he's off with uncle Stoick on a… trip and some others. I hope he's okay." I didn't say anything about them wanting to find the dragons nest I didn't want Toothless to hate me. I then drew Gobber, Uncle Stoick, Hiccup, and my class mates explaining what they were to me. Last but defiantly not least I drew Snotlout and me with a heart around us.

"That's Snotlout my crush since childhood. He was also one of the ones who treated me and Hiccup pretty wrong, but he's being real nice to me now and he kissed my cheek and gave me a hug!, I think he maybe likes me now Toothless", I started getting all giddy as I looked up at Toothless.

"What do you think bud?" I asked grinning. I sure did get a negative response. Toothless growled but not at me, more like he growled at the drawing specifically the part of Snotlout. That's when Toothless took his claws and started slashing at the drawing.

"Toothless!" I exclaimed very confused, why would he do that. When he finished the drawing was a mess and the messed up part is that the heart looked like it had a crack going down the middle. To make it worse Toothless shot out a fire ball at the drawing causing me to gasp and jump on the rock so I wouldn't get burned. Yup the drawing was all fucked up now, no more heart and no more Snotlout in it, just a discombobulated me. Toothless nodded in approval and before I can say anything he turned his back to me.

"Hey Toothless what you do that for, It wasn't that bad!" he responded with a snort and still didn't turn around. I walked around him and looked into his now slit eyes, is that… jealousy I see?

"Oh my gods you're jealous aren't you!" I laughed in disbelief when he snorted and turned his head.

"You are! Oh Odin", I looked at Toothless again making him look at me.

"Toothless just because I might be in love with Snotlout doesn't mean I'm taking all my attention off of you, I mean you're still my bud right and let's be honest, if I were to ever have those type of feelings for you like I have with Snotlout that'll be the most weirdest, creepiest, and craziest thing ever", He nodded in agreement and huffed.

"I still love you bud okay and that'll never change", Toothless smiled at me and licked my face.

'Jeez who would ever think they'd have to deal with a jealous dragon'

* * *

"Finally!" I shouted seeing Hiccup lure Woody with the fish in his hand. I raised an eyebrow as Hiccup baby talked the Timberjack more deeper into the cove, and to think he was so scared before.

"That's it good boy", Hiccup then gave the fish to his dragon and pet his wing earning a purr. The two dragons ran at each other in greeting, I gave Hiccup his saddle and watched surprised as he strapped it on Woody with no problem.

'Aww how come Toothless wasn't so calm… It's not fair!'

"Okay you ready bro?" I asked him while climbing onto Toothless' back and sitting on the saddle after spreading out the new fin.

"Y-yeah I guess", Hiccup responded unsure and took his time getting on Woody. I took a deep breath a little nervously and patted Toothless' head making him purr.

"Okay go bud!" Suddenly Toothless zoomed into the sky with Woody right behind him.

"Oh gods oh gods!" I yelled over Hiccup's screams while desperately trying to hold onto something. I screamed as I slipped off the saddle and luckily into soft bushes and I heard a splash of water assuming Hiccup slipped off to.

I coughed while getting out of the bushes with Toothless helping me. I had a bunch of small twigs and leaves in my hair, I walked towards Hiccup as he walked out of the water with Woody next to him.

"Okay rule 1- When making a saddle to ride your dragon, make sure to install something to hold on to or you may die." Hiccup gave me a look as we took off the saddles, were gonna need to improve them.

"Soooo…. Same time tomorrow?"

*BONK*

"OW"

*Growl*

* * *

**Hey guys that's a little confirmation that Clementine is in love with Snotlout and that she will now be with either Hiccup nor Toothless, ive been getting messages of you guys wanting Hiccup with my girl or Toothless can transform into human im sorry but no i love the fact that Snotlout and my girl can be a couple i think he's sexy.**

**OH ALSO the very last part was Hiccup hitting Clementines head and Toothless growling at him, Lol hope you liked it.**


End file.
